The present invention relates to a word processing device such as a word processor and, more specifically to a word processing device provided with a word replacement or insertion function to pick up particular words from various sentences previously registered and retained in storage and insert them in desired positions of the presently edited sentences.
In preparing a document with a word processing device, the operator is sometimes required to insert particular words picked up from previously registered sentences into the sentences being currently edited.
To conduct such insertion with an apparatus in the prior art, the operator must
(1) list up the names of the registered sentences on a display unit,
(2) select a desired registration name from among the list,
(3) call up the sentence registered under the selected registration name to be presented on the display unit, and
(4) erase all the words other than necessary ones for insertion.
Accordingly, if particular words are to be picked up from a plurality of registered sentences and inserted in the presently edited document, the above steps (1) through (4) are repeated for each registered sentence in order to complete a desired document.
However, it may be necessary to repeatedly use the particular words picked up from a plurality of registered sentences (PASTE word data), in completing different documents. In such a case, the operator must repeat the steps (1) through (4) for each of the plurality of registered sentences in preparing each of the documents, which is quite troublesome and inefficient.